


When It Rains, It Pours

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get back to the bunker only to find Cas crashed out on Sam's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how difficult it was to restrain myself from calling this "My First Sastiel Episode Cap!" because OMG, it is. Yay Sastiel!

It's an innocent gesture. _Go to my room, turn on the TV._

He's actually forgotten about it by the time they pull in at home, two days later. They'd had to take a pit stop so Dean could fix some of the more egregious issues with Baby (alignment, fan belt, hole in the gas tank). They're stiff and sore but mostly on the mend, and when, in their search of the bunker, they find Cas sprawled across Sam's bed in front of a TV showing the Netflix menu, Dean gives Sam his absolute best "nyah nyah" look and moves on down the hall to his own room.

Sam's planning on leaving Cas on the bed – it's not like he's that attached to this particular bed – but when he puts a blanket over Cas, he starts and looks up apologetically at Sam. "I fell asleep," he says, and Sam can't help the indulgent smile that crosses his face.

"I see that, Cas. You should sleep some more – you need the rest."

"No," Cas says, sitting up fast and suddenly very close to Sam. "You're hurt. Let me –"

Sam's getting better at not flinching when Cas raises two fingers, but it takes a lot of concentration still. The cool sensation flows through him and he meanly thinks that at least Dean's pettiness means he won't be healed until tomorrow. 

"Thanks, Cas. But you should rest. Go on and climb under the covers. I'll grab another room for tonight."

"No, I don't want to put you out of your room," Cas says. "Besides, I don't need to sleep."

Sam smiles again, fondly thinking that he thought he'd forgotten how to smile this much, this easily. It's nice to have Cas in the bunker, and for things to be good with Dean. Not even the darkness can touch the peace he has in his soul at this moment.

"The way you were snoring a minute ago tells a different story," Sam says, and Cas's mouth opens in outrage. He's such an easy target, it makes Sam feel a little guilty. Dean's rubbed off on him too much.

"I was just kidding," Sam says, before Cas can figure out a retort. "It's fine, Cas, really. All these beds are the same."

Cas tilts his head, for some reason looking angry. "Sam Winchester," he says, in his best 3rd grade teacher voice, "I happen to know for a fact that you tested out forty-six different rooms before you actually chose this one. Don't pretend it's because the grey walls in here are a better color than the grey walls in those other rooms."

Sam laughs. He had tried out almost all of the sleeping quarters before choosing this room, and it is at least partially for the mattress. It's also partially because he wanted to be in a different wing than Dean, far enough away to have space, near enough to hear if Dean called for him. Cas probably knows that too.

"Okay," Sam agrees, putting his hands up in surrender. "But why don't you stay a while, too. Rest. I've got lots of practice sleeping two on a bed not really made for it."

He's actually thinking of him and Dean when he got his growth spurt in high school, but the look on Cas's face clearly says he's thinking of something very different. "Oh, hey, but no – " Sam backpedals, backing up until he hits the sink. "It's fine, I –"

Cas is remarkably fast, Sam thinks later, when he has brain cells to think about it. So it's probably surprise that keeps Sam from reacting properly when Cas kisses him. It's definitely surprise that makes his mouth drop open, but when Cas takes advantage of the fact, Sam's brain shorts out and floats around in his skull uselessly while his eyes close and he kisses back, in a completely bizarre and yet very enjoyable turn of events. 

"Uh," Sam says, thinking about the weird way most of the good things in his life show up, "I don't really know what to do with that, Cas."

"That’s not what Dean tells me," Cas says, and suddenly it's Sam that's raising his eyebrows and Cas that's stuttering about Dean telling him all about his night with Piper, and then they're laughing, hard enough that Dean comes down the hall to poke his head in.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he says, and as soon as Cas sets eyes on Dean, he's crossing the room, leading with two fingers. Dean rolls his eyes and waits, but Sam knows Dean and can see the nerves even in his bravado.

"Thanks," Dean mutters, looking strangely shy. "How are you feeling?"

Cas raises a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "All right. I thought I might try sleeping again."

Dean's eyes get big and shift from Cas to Sam and back. "Well, alrighty then. Gigantor's getting you all set up, right?" Before Cas can answer, Dean's backing out of the door, saying, "I'm beat, so I'm turning in too, going to put some tunes on…" and on and on as he hurries down the hallway.

Sam has no idea how Dean read the situation so astutely, especially when he's usually terrible at noticing the women that are actually into Sam and not him.

He's not wrong, though, and when Cas comes back, taking Sam's hand and leading him to the bed that 's too small for Sam even by himself, Sam follows, knowing they'll figure out a way for the two of them to fit.


End file.
